


Michael gets jealous easily

by siriussophia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I'm sorry for my terrible writing, Jealous Michael, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriussophia/pseuds/siriussophia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets jealous a lot, these were some of the times</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I'm probably not that good. But enjoy anyway, and I probably will start writing more so if anyone has prompts feel free to tell me.

First time it was a silly tradition, Gavin and Miles had a tradition of sharing the last of the coffee like real bros. But apparently Michael has never seen them do it. 

Michael just finished editing the latest Rage Quit, and needed a drink. He went to the kitchen to find Gavin and Miles, inches away from the others face, while Barbra filmed it. Michael was fuming, he waited until the camera was turned off, then whisked Gavin away

Michael pulled Gavin into the Achievement Hunter office, which was surprisingly empty. And pulled him into a rough kiss, trying to erase the memories of Miles so close to his boi's face. When they pulled away Gavin could tell something was wrong.  
"Mi-coo" Gavin softly said, Michael made a small noise. "What's wrong", Michael started resembling a small whiny child.  
" I didn't like how close you were to Miles, you can only be close to me", Michael said holding him closer.

Gavin let out a small chuckle, and said "Mi-coo I only like you", pulling Michael into a passionate kiss. Which was soon interrupted by a throat clearing. They separated to find Geoff at the doorway, " Hey assholes, I know you're in love or whatever, but try not to have sex in the office." But Geoff was smiling at the two. None the least, Michael felt relaxed and happy now, smiling fondly at Gavin, showing off his dimple.


	2. Jordan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to welcometotherealworld for suggesting this prompt <3

Second time, it was another tradition, this time shared by Jordan and Gavin. It was a few weeks after the Miles incident, Nothing really happened with Gavin for a while, which Michael was glad for. 

But one day Michael and Gavin decided to go to Game of Thrones night together, which rarely happens (it's usually only Gavin). Gavin was carrying a pack of beer on the way in, but once they opened the door, Gavin quickly set down the pack and held his arms out. Michael was confused, until he saw Jordan running towards Gavin ready to jump. Michael had actually seen them do this before. But this time it felt different, Michael couldn't tell way but it was.

After Gavin placed Jordan back on the floor, Michael grabbed Gavin's wrist pulling him to the living room. Gavin knew exactly what was wrong, but decided not to talk about it right then. After a while of just talking to other people, Gavin grabbed Michael's wrist and pulled him to the bathroom. Michael blushed as he heard "Don't have sex in my bathroom" called after them. When they entered the bathroom, Gavin locked the door, and turned to Michael. "You know I can read you like a bloody book right, I know when you're jealous."

After a while of silence, Gavin spoke again "I don't know why you were jealous of that, you seen us do it before." Michael again began to become the little whiny child (Gavin thinks its adorable). " I know it's just that, I don't know it felt different" Gavin sighed and said "How many times do I have to tell you I only love you, Michael Jones." Michael could admit that talk made him feel better, but he still held Gavin a little closer the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually didn't this one was so bad so hopefully you like it, so... send me prompts, Bye <3


	3. I'm sorry I'm trying (Not a Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for understanding, love <3

I know I haven't posted in a while,and i really want to do the prompt from FadingDreamer on my last chapter. But i have a bad case of writer's block and school has started so i dont have much time to write. But I will try to write more, and if anyone is willing to co-write with me that would be amazing

anyway, send me prompts, Bye <3


	4. Geoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in forever,but enjoy the story, Love <3  
> This prompt was by FadingDreamer

Third time it was just a misinterpretation, everyone knows that Geoff treats Gavin like his own son. Micheal knows that well, considering he had to have a talk with Geoff about hurting Gavin after they came out. But during a achievement hunter bev night, Micheal could have sworn that it was something different. All the achievement hunters went out after work for drinks at the bar, even Ray. When they got in, they got a table, but found out later it didn't have enough seats for all of them. Gavin decided to be a gentleman and give his seat to Micheal. 

Micheal was going to protest and tell Gavin to take his seat back, but was shut up when Geoff said 'Come here buddy, we'll share my seat," and let Gavin slink half on the chair, half on Geoff's lap. Micheal instantly clenched his jaw, Gavin knowing Micheal too well instantly saw this and decided to slink out of Geoff's lap/seat, and walked over to Micheal, and plopped himself down fully on Micheal's lap, and gave him a soft kiss. It would have lasted a lot longer, but the groaning noises of the other guys pulled them apart. When they parted Gavin whispered low enough for only Micheal to hear him "Better?," Micheal silently nodded with a small smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me some prompts <3


	5. Jeremy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by colli   
> Enjoy <3

The fourth time was because of a new soul. Ever since Gavin and Jeremy got named as little Britain, Michael has been wary of when the 5 foot 4 man was near his Brit. Which unfortunately for Michael was quite often, but one specific event was when he got actually jealous. Geoff, Matt, Jack, Gavin, Jeremy, and Michael were filming Presented with Comment #11. While Jeremy was introducing the competitors, Gavin decided to jump up on Jeremy's back.

Michael immediately felt furious, and wanted nothing more then to rip Gavin off Jeremy. But he held back, because they were on camera so Michael decided to ignore the site. But when Gavin started falling off he couldn't stop looking. He just stared at the two as Gavin tried to stay on Jeremy's back, but Gavin soon just fell on the floor, much to Michael's relief.  
Michael still couldn't shake off the feeling of jealousy during the recording, so after the recording was finished Michael was quick to whisk Gavin away from the office and to a empty closet.

One word was spoken from Gavin, and Michael fucking pounced on him. Michael was trying to mark Gavin as his, when Gavin lightly pushed Michael on the chest. And once again they had the discussion about jealousy and how Gavin only loved his boi. But Michael only paid half attention, his mind focusing on Gavin's lips and what he would do to him later that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts <3  
> It was 3 in the morning when I wrote this sorry if it sucked


	6. Ryan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by TheGreatFrandini  
> Enjoy <3

The fifth time was because of someone being to flirty, many people know that Ryan and Gavin will sometimes play it up for the camera. But this time Michael could swear on his life, that it was something more then just playing it up. It started with a simple minecraft let's play, they were redoing the potions let's play from a while ago. Geoff let everyone team up, Micheal was about to ask Gavin to unite team nice dynamite.

Ryan beat him to it though, before he could even say Gavin's name Ryan was asking to enable team love and stuff. Michael shot Ryan a dirty look from his place in the room. Geoff seeing Michael's stare jokingly asked Michael if he's jealous, then Ryan not knowing how mad Michael was getting said " Michael it's OK I'll return him to you in one piece, maybe." That was Michael's final straw, he stood up and yelled "NO GAVIN'S MINE, STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM," then stalked over to Gavin and kissed him roughly.

When they broke apart, Gavin had a soft look on his face and Michael visibly got calm. Knowing exactly what Gavin was saying just from looking into his eyes, he nodded and said a quiet "I know." Looking back at the other achievement hunters, he sighed then said "We filming or not" everyone slowly turned their gaze back to their screens. And after a while they could pretend that the scene from earlier didn't happen, and most of them couldn't notice Michael and Gavin's joint hands underneath their desks.


	7. Dan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in the longest time, but I hope you enjoy

The sixth time was because of a insecurity, Dan was in Austin to film some videos for The Slow Mo Guys with Gavin. But this time most of the Achievement Hunter office had finished their work for the week, so they decided to watch them film. It was actually during the break from filming, that Micheal got pissed off at. So Dan and Gavin are just hanging out with the guys talking, when Dan got a text, no one really payed any attention to it. Until Dan said "Hey B, you remember Alex?," to which Gavin replied " Course I do B, had some bloody good times with him didn't we," and the guys had a curious look on their faces, so Gavin and Dan decided to share a bunch of stories of them, and this Alex guy when they were in England. 

And for some reason it just set Micheal off, Micheal stood up and said "I'm getting another beer," but Gavin recognized that look and followed him. Gavin asked "Why in the bloody hell are you jealous?" "I don't know it just seems like you and Dan had such good times together, when you lived in England, maybe you should just date Dan or that Alex guy and move back, I feel like you'd be happier there." Micheal said getting softer and quieter with every word, but Gavin heard every word clear as day.

"Micheal Jones, I came here for a reason, i could have went back to England, but I didn't, you wanna know why 'cause I love it here, and I have a family here, and because of one special person that's you Micheal, I fell in love with you, not Dan, for a reason, and I would not give you up for the world, I love you, Micheal Jones don't ever forget that." Gavin ended his little speech with a sweet soft kiss on his lips, then his cheek. Micheal couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me Prompts <3 Hope you Enjoyed <3


End file.
